


A Restful Campfire on the Beach

by Singhakash101



Category: One Piece
Genre: One Piece Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singhakash101/pseuds/Singhakash101
Summary: The Straw Hats find some rest and relaxation on the beach.
Kudos: 19





	A Restful Campfire on the Beach

The sun glared down at the small island, it's rays turned the sand into something almost dangerous and provided all of the Straw Hats (except Chopper, of course) a nice tan. Robin had found her way to the shade given by a generous palm tree and Chopper, not much one for the heat, found himself snuggled up against her as she read a dense book and relaxed. Nami was testing the water and it was refreshingly cool. Ussop's sand castle, quite elaborate, was coming along very well until Luffy shot through it, oblivious and energetic as usual. Zoro trudged along until he found a large swath of shade and somewhere comfortable to sleep. Putting his beach towel down, Zoro was swiftly unconscious, his snoring ringing out and mixing with the crash of the waves. Sanji gave everyone their lunch, a wonderful mixture of adorable little sandwiches and cool beverages. The crew were happy and content, not a thought or destination in mind as they claimed some well deserved fun and rest.

Evening came quickly and the crew rushed to make a crackling bonfire to convene around. Marshmallows were roasted and s'mores were made. Most of the crew sipped at some alcohol (Luffy nursing juice and Zoro practically chugging from a keg). As the evening got further in, a pleasant breeze crept in, ruffling everyone's hair.

As they relaxed around the bonfire, Luffy got a slight spark in his eyes and turned his gaze from the twenty roasting marshmallows on his stick to Ussop. "Ussop, tell us a story." Luffy's smile overtook his face. "A ghost story!"

Ussop was more than happy to oblige, his voice became dramatic and he started his ghost story. Luffy leaned in, listening with every fiber of his being at that moment. Forgetting his marshmallows, they soon caught aflame but that didn't bother him; they were still marshmallows!

The ghost story was patently ridiculous and over the top in a way that only Ussop's stories could be. It involved a ghost ship armada! They were going to conquer all the seas and every living being, turning everyone into a ghost! The world seemed doomed as these ghosts spread across the world, adding to their ranks with every foe they dispatched. The story involved massive battles and small, personal tragedies. It was something just a little spooky, full of epic action, and the hero who saved the world at the very last chance was Captain Ussop himself! Luffy was enraptured and, soon enough, the rest of the crew were paying attention to this rollicking adventure. Zoro grumbled at some of the story's swordplay details, Robin thought it was all a bit silly (it was), Chopper was a little sad that there were no talking reindeer characters in the story, but everyone got caught up in all the excitement soon enough. By the explosive climax, Ussop's voice had gone hoarse and everyone else was contentedly curling up for the night.

It was a happy day. A good day.


End file.
